Nothing Else Matters
by LadyMariann
Summary: Die Liebe hat Höhen und Tiefen.... Lieber gehe ich in den Tiefen zugrunde, als nie in den Höhen geflogen zu sein!
1. Prolog

**_Nothing Else Matters _**

Prolog

"Junge, komm sofort hierher!", hallte der Schrei durch das ganze Haus bis in sein Zimmer. Harry seufzte und stand auf, jedoch ohne sich besonders zu beeilen. Er stieg die Treppe hinunter und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Onkel vor der Bar stand, sein Gesicht noch roter als Harry das jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Dann begann er zu sprechen, doch seine geheuchelt liebenswürdige Stimme wollte so gar nicht zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck passen.

"Junge, hast du vielleicht irgendeine Ahnung, wo meine zwei Flaschen Rotwein hin sind, die ich erst letzte Woche von meinen Mitarbeitern in der Firma bekommen habe?" Ach, darum ging es also. Er hatte sich den Rotwein schon vor 3 Tagen genommen und sich in der Zwischenzeit allmählich gewundert, warum das immer noch niemandem aufgefallen war. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, zu leugnen, verwarf diesen aber sofort wieder. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen einen Plan zurechtgelegt und jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihn zu verwirklichen.

"Ach, du meinst diesen köstlichen italienischen Rotwein, der im Barschränkchen stand? Ja, den hab ich mir genehmigt, war ganz nett," meinte er betont locker. Sein Onkel starrte ihn kurz einfach nur an, wahrscheinlich überrascht, dass sein Neffe es einfach so zugegeben hatte; doch nun wurde er erst so richtig sauer. "Waaaasss?", schrie er und überschüttete Harry mit Spucke. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Na warte, das wirst du bereuen, Bürschchen!", meinte er, machte seinen Gürtel los und ging damit auf Harry zu.

Kurz überflutete diesen eine Panikwelle, wie all die Male zuvor. Doch sofort hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Wenn es etwas Gutes gab, das die letzten Geschehnisse ausgelöst hatten, dann war es die Tatsache, dass Harry seine Gefühle jetzt vollkommen beherrschen konnte. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht versuchen", sagte er. Sein Onkel blieb stehen. Er hatte zwar leise gesprochen, aber mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme. "Was sagst du da?", wollte Vernon von ihm völlig verdutzt wissen, doch dann ging er weiter und meinte höhnisch:

"Und wieso nicht? Sollte ich vor dir etwa Angst haben?" "Das wäre klüger", meinte Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab, der bis dahin in seiner hintersten Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Wie angewurzelt blieb sein Onkel stehen. "Das darfst du nicht, sie würden dich aus der Schule werfen und ins Gefängnis stecken, wenn du in den Ferien zauberst!", meinte er immer noch höhnisch, doch konnte er die Angst nicht vollständig aus seiner Stimme verbannen, was Harry sofort auffiel. Zusätzlich zu seiner eigenen Gefühlskontrolle hatte er gelernt, mehr auf die Gefühle anderer zu achten.

Wenn nun jemand in seiner Nähe Angst hatte, konnte er es förmlich riechen. Als er jetzt seinen jämmerlichen Onkel ansah, stahl sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seine Lippen. "Ja, das würden sie", meinte er und beobachtete seinen Onkel aus schmalen Augen, "Wenn sie es merken würden. Tatsache aber ist, dass ich in den letzten Tagen des vergangenen Schuljahrs ziemlich viel Zeit in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek in Hogwarts verbracht habe, und dabei auf einen sehr interessanten Spruch gestoßen bin, der es mir nun ermöglicht zu zaubern wann und was immer ich will, ohne dass das Ministerium davon auch nur das Geringste mitkriegt." Und mit diesen Worten hob er nun endlich seinen Zauberstab, blickte seinem Onkel direkt in die Augen und sagte kalt, und dennoch fast lässig: "Crucio!"

Vernon fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu schreien, Harry wusste, er litt Todesqualen. Er hielt den Spruch noch ein paar Sekunden aufrecht, senkte dann aber seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin sein Onkel auf dem Boden zusammenklappte. "Und jetzt hör mir gut zu, denn ich werde es nicht wiederholen.", zischte Harry eindringlich. "Weder du noch sonst irgendwer in diesem Haus wird mich jemals wieder zu Gesicht kriegen. Ich gehe. Ihr habt mich lange genug schikaniert und erniedrigt. Bis jetzt habe ich mir das gefallen lassen, aber damit ist nun Schluss.

Ich habe es nicht nötig mich mit euch abzugeben; ihr seid der letzte Abschaum. Ihr seid nur gewöhnliches, konservatives Pack, eifrig darauf bedacht, normal zu sein." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. "Normal! Wer will schon normal sein? Aber okay, für euch mag das in Ordnung sein, aber nicht für mich. Ich bin keiner normaler kleine Junge, den ihr rumschubsen könnt, wie es euch beliebt. So was bin ich nie gewesen und werde es auch niemals sein! Und das bedeutet, dass mich alles hier einfach nur total ankotzt, und deshalb verschwinde ich!

Und wag es bloß nicht, mir zu wiedersprechen; Ich weiß dass es euch ohne mich hier viel besser gefallen wird. Solltest du mich jedoch trotzdem versuchen aufzuhalten, wird es dir sehr, sehr Leid tun", fügte er noch drohend hinzu, bevor er die Treppe hinauf ging, um zu packen. Er schlug die Tür seines Zimmer hinter sich zu und blieb dann stehen. Was sollte er mitnehmen und was nicht? Er überlegte kurz und sammelte dann alles ein, was er für die Schule brauchen würde. Dann packte er noch seinen Tarnumhang, die Karte des Rumtreibers und das Fotoalbum mit den Bildern seiner Eltern in den Koffer.

Nun blieben nur noch die Geschenke und Briefe, die er in den vergangenen Jahren, seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte. Kurz blitzten die Bilder von Ron, Hermine und Hagrid vor seinem inneren Auge auf, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um sie zu vertreiben, packte seinen Koffer in die eine, Hedwigs Käfig in die andere Hand, schulterte seinen Besen und verließ sein nun ehemaliges Zimmer. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, er legte sein Gepäck noch einmal ab, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte, woraufhin all die Andenken an seine "Freunde" verschwanden.

Zufrieden nahm er seine Sachen wieder auf und stieg die Treppe nun zum letzten Mal hinunter. Unten angekommen hielt er Ausschau nach seinem Onkel, doch der ließ sich nicht mehr blicken. Gut für ihn dachte Harry und trat hinaus auf die Straße, wo er in wenigen Sekunden den Fahrenden Ritter rufen würde. Endlich bin ich frei dachte er noch, ehe er die Tür zu Nummer 4 des Ligusterwegs mit einem lauten Knall für immer hinter sich schloss.

30 Meilen entfernt schreckte ein Junge mit silberblondem Haar aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch.


	2. 1 Auf dem Weg

**_Nothing Else Matters_**

Kapitel 1 : Auf dem Weg 

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Himmelbett in Malfoy Manor und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Fenster, wo man gerade den Sonnenaufgang beobachten konnte. Doch Draco hatte dafür jetzt keine Zeit; er dachte angestrengt nach. Was genau habe ich da gerade eigentlich gesehen? fragte er sich im Stillen. Eigentlich wusste er ganz genau, was das gewesen war, aber er konnte es noch nicht so recht fassen. Das ging doch nicht ...das konnte doch nicht sein ...oder?

Konnte es wirklich stimmen, dass er gerade einen Einblick in die Gedanken des berühmten Harry Potter gehabt hatte? Er fragte sich dies im Ernst, doch insgeheim wusste er vollkommen sicher, dass es so war. Es war einfach alles viel zu real gewesen um nur ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Und doch ...er hatte seinen Erzrivalen beinahe nicht mehr wiedererkannt. Das war doch nicht der Harry Potter, den er kannte! Dieser Junge wäre nie fähig gewesen, so kalt und so höhnisch zu sprechen. Und vor allem, und da war sich Draco ganz sicher, wäre er nie in der Lage gewesen, den Cruciatus-Fluch zu sprechen, und dann auch noch auf seinen eigenen Onkel!

Um den Fluch zu beherrschen, musste man hassen können. Wirklich hassen. Nicht nur wütend sein oder nach Rache verlangen, man musste jemanden in seinem tiefsten Inneren abgrundtief hassen. Und dazu wäre der ihm bekannte Harry Potter niemals in der Lage gewesen. Da es aber nunmal nur einen Harry Potter gab, musste sich dieser wohl sehr drastisch verändert haben. Und Draco fragte sich, warum. Was war der Auslöser für dies gewesen? Er hatte da so eine dunkle Ahnung, doch er wollte sie zuerst bestätigt wissen.

Und mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter. Wenn Harry Potter wirklich von zu Hause fortgelaufen war, dann gab es seines Wissens nach nur einen Ort, wohin er jetzt gehen konnte. Und um seine Meinung bestätigt zu wissen, plante er, genau dort nach Potter zu suchen.

Endlich war er vor dem Tropfenden Kessel angekommen. Hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert. Er stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. Drinnen war es ziemlich verraucht und muffig, doch Harry kannte das nicht anders. Er ließ sein Gepäck neben der Bar auf den Boden gleiten, setzte sich dort auf einen Hocker und wartete. Tom, der Wirt, kümmerte sich gerade um einen Gast an einem der Tische, kam jedoch, nachdem er dessen Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, genau auf Harry zu.

"Harry Potter! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Was machst du denn hier in der Gegend, wieso bist du nicht zu Hause? Die Schule fängt doch erst in 2 Wochen an, oder?", begrüßte Tom Harry strahlend, doch dieser blickte mit einem kalten Lächeln zurück. "Erstens", meinte er gefährlich leise, "Habe ich Ihnen nicht erlaubt, mich zu duzen; das heißt, Sie haben mich mit Mr. Potter anzureden. Und zweitens", und nun wurde er wieder lauter, "geht es Sie einen feuchten Dreck an, was ich tue, also halten Sie sich da raus und kümmern Sie sich um ihre eigenen, erbärmlichen Angelegenheiten, alles klar?"

Tom starrte ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Überraschen und Unglauben in seinem zerfurchten Gesicht. "Ich fragte, ob ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt habe, Mister!", fragte Harry, der allmählich die Geduld verlor. "Glasklar", murmelte der Barkeeper völlig verwirrt. "Gut. Wären Sie dann so freundlich und würden mir ein Zimmer geben, das ich bis zum Schulanfang bewohnen kann?", meinte Harry nun förmlich. "Natürlich", sagte Tom und sah auf einen kleinen Plan an der Rückwand der Theke.

"Mal sehen, ja, ich denke Sie könnten Zimmer 13 oder 14 nehmen. Welches möchten Sie?" "Nummer 13", meinte Harry sofort, und der Wirt gab ihm den Schlüssel. "Sie sind wohl nicht abergläubisch, was?", wagte er zu fragen. "Nein!", meinte Harry mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme, "So etwas wie Schicksal gibt es nicht!" Damit hob er sein Gepäck wieder auf und ging, um sein Zimmer zu suchen.

_Hey ihr!_

_Also, hier ist das nächste chap. wie gefällt es euch? ich weiß, alles noch ein bisschen kurz aber das ist auch meine erste story, also könnte ich doch ein bisschen nachsicht erwarten?__Würde mich sehr über reviews freuen! immerhin kam dieses chap sehr schnell,oder? und wenn mir keiner schreibt, weiß ich doch nicht, ob überhaupt jemandem die story gefällt! immerhin wird sie wohl ziemlich lang, und ich sollte wissen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, sie zu posten!_

_Für immer die eure…_

_LadyMariann_

_Wenn ihr dieses knöpfchen drückt_

_Ist die lady sehr entzückt!_


	3. Im Tropfenden KesselDie Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 2 : Im Tropfenden Kessel**

Endlich war auch er angekommen. Er betrat die Kneipe und suchte mit seinen Augen nach dem Wirt. Er fand ihn sofort und verlangte nach einem Zimmer. Nur noch Zimmer 14 sei frei, teilte Tom ihm mit. Zimmer 13 habe er erst vor ein paar Stunden vergeben. "Das wird Potter gewesen sein, wenn meine Vermutungen stimmen", dachte sich Draco. Er ließ sich vom Wirt die Schlüssel geben und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er kam kurz an Zimmer 13 vorbei, hörte jedoch keinerlei Geräusche von drinnen. Mit einem Schulterzucken schloss er die Tür zu seinem eigenen Zimmer auf.

Es war groß und geräumig, jedoch sehr hell, was Draco gar nicht gefiel. Als allererstes ging er zum Fenster und machte den Vorhang zu, wodurch es gleich viel dunkler wurde. Dann machte er sich ans Auspacken. Das nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch, denn wie Harry hatte Draco vor die letzten 2 Wochen bis zum Schulanfang hier zu verbringen. Doch schließlich war er fertig und ließ sich auf sein frisch gemachtes Bett fallen. Was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er sofort nach Potter suchen, oder sich ausruhen?

Oder sollte er schonmal all die Sachen einkaufen, die er für das neue Schuljahr benötigte? Heute morgen war der Brief von Hogwarts gekommen, kurz bevor er das Haus verlassen hatte. Er überlegte kurz und entschloss sich dann für letzteres. Er würde noch 2 Wochen hier sein, genug, um seinen Erzfeind zu beobachten. Er holte den Brief aus seiner Umhangtasche, packte seinen Zauberstab und verließ sein Zimmer. Zuerst würde er wohl zu Gringotts gehen, sein Geldbeutel war fast leer.

Er lag auf seinem Bett in Zimmer 13 des Tropfenden Kessels und ließ das Geschehene vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal Revue passieren. Hatte er etwas vergessen? Hätte er etwas besser machen können? Und vor allem : Bereute er es? Nein, war Harrys Antwort auf alle 3 Fragen. Aber was nun? Ausgepackt hatte er schon. Hedwig war mit dem Brief von Hogwarts direkt zum Topfenden Kessel gekommen, hatte etwas getrunken und war dann wieder davon geflattert. So wie er Tom, den Wirt, einschätzte, wusste Dumbledore inzwischen wohl schon, was passiert war.

Gewiss würde er darauf reagieren. Würde er selbst kommen oder einen Brief schicken? Oder würde er jemand anderen beauftragen nach ihm, Harry, zu sehen? So oder so, Harry musste sich darauf vorbereiten. Er entschloss sich, den Brief einfach nicht zu beachten, sollte Dumbledore einen schicken. Also musste er jetzt nur noch dafür sorgen, dass er einen wirkungsvollen Anblick bot, sollte jemand kommen. Er sah in seinen Kleiderschrank, er hatte all seine Klamotten vom Ligusterweg mitgenommen, was trotzdem nicht viel war.

Ein paar Pullis, meistens rot, für Gryffindor. Einige T-Shirts, weiß und hellblau; Boxershorts in den unterschiedlichsten Farben; 3 Hosen, allesamt schwarz; und die stinkigen alten Socken von Vernon. Er überlegte. Schließlich nahm er alle Pullover, alle T-Shirts und natürlich die vergammelten Socken und schmiss sie auf einen Haufen. Er hielt kurz inne und ließ sie dann, wie zuvor schon einmal, mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch verschwinden. Nun hatte er nur noch seine gesamte Unterwäsche und die Hosen. Die Boxershorts sah, vorerst mal, niemand außer ihm, und die Hosen waren ja schon schwarz.

Er sah an sich herunter. Er war hell gekleidet, aber mit irgendetwas musste er ja einkaufen gehen; deshalb beschloss er, diese Klamotten erst später zu entsorgen. Außerdem besaß er nur ein paar Schuhe, das er gerade anhatte : seine alten Turnschuhe. Er entschloss sich, diese zwar zu behalten, für den Alltag aber andere zu kaufen. Nun war er fertig. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über den Kleiderschrank gleiten; er war zufrieden. Harry nahm seinen Geldbeutel, steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

**Kapitel 3 : Die Winkelgasse**

Harry war bei Gringotts gewesen und hatte seinen Geldbeutel mit goldenen Galleonen, silbernen Sickeln und bronzenen Knuts gefüllt, bis er fast platzte. Er hatte sich mehr geholt als all die Jahre zuvor, viel mehr. Er war immer sparsam gewesen, da sein Gold ja für seine gesamte Schulzeit reichen musste. Aber nun würde er schon in sein 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts kommen und das Gold schien einfach nicht weniger zu werden. Deswegen sah er nicht ein, warum er sparen sollte und hatte beschlossen, sich so viel zu holen, wie er nur wollte.

Deswegen stand er jetzt auch direkt vor dem teuersten, nobelsten und feinsten Ankleidegeschäft in der gesamten Winkelgasse. Er trat ein und staunte; natürlich nur innerlich, sein Gesicht blieb völlig unbewegt. Der Laden war riesig! Hier gab es Hunderte von Hosen : Jeans, Stoffhosen, mit Schlag, ohne Schlag, weit und eng, kurz und lang, mit Aufschrift und ohne. Außerdem Tausende von T-Shirts, Pullis, Unterhemden in allen möglichen Farben.

Kurzum : es gab alles was das Herz begehrte. Harry fasste sich wieder und sah auch schon einen schleimig wirkenden Verkäufer direkt auf sich zueilen. Mit einem Wink seiner linken Hand deutete er ihm an, dass er allein zurechtkam. Er sah sich kurz um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Hemden, T-Shirts und Pullis. Nach einigem Suchen entschied er sich für 8 Hemden, einige T-Shirts und 4 Pullover, allesamt dunkelgrün, schwarz und silbern. Er hatte sich bewusst die Farben von Slytherin ausgesucht; er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Reaktionen, die diese wohl auslösen würden.

Bei den Hosen entschied er sich schnell für 3 Schlaghosen - wieder in Dunkelgrün, Schwarz und Silber - eine aus feinem schwarzen Stoff und eine silberne mit der Aufschrift Kiss-my-ass an genau dieser Stelle. Socken kaufte er einfach alle in Schwarz, da war er nicht sehr wählerisch. Zum Schluss kaufte er sich noch ein paar Stiefel : pechschwarz und aus Leder, ohne Absatz, vorne allerdings spitz zulaufend. Er bezahlte und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Unterwegs machte er noch zweimal Halt : Einmal, um sich einige Accessoires zu kaufen, unter anderem ein Stachelarmband und Eyeliner. Und einmal, um sich ein Buch über die dunklen Künste und ihre praktische Anwendung näher zu betrachten. Er hatte zwar gesehen, dass er den Crucio beherrschte - was ihn selbst etwas überraschte, ihm in diesem Moment aber vollkommen normal vorgekommen war - aber er war dennoch weit davon entfernt, ein dunkler Zauberer zu sein. Und was so eine Ratte wie Pettigrew kann, kann ich schon lange! dachte er sich. Harry entschloss sich, es zu kaufen.

Draco saß an einem der Tische vor dem Eiscafe. Er hatte sich - ohne zu wissen, dass Harry genau dasselbe tat - neu eingekleidet und leckte nun zufrieden an seinem Eis. Er bemerkte wohl die bewundernden Blicke einiger vorüberlaufender Mädchen, quittierte sie aber höchstens mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. Zu seinen Füßen standen zwei Tragetaschen. Er hatte sich seine neuen Bücher gekauft uns sich mit neuen Zaubertrankzutaten eingedeckt. Auch hatte er nach Potter Ausschau gehalten, diesen jedoch nirgends entdeckt. Aber das hatte noch Zeit. Er bezahlte und stand auf. Es war schon spät und Zeit, zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen.

_Hallo ihr lieben!_

_An dieser stelle vielen dank für alle reviews!_

_Also ganz großen dank an : angellike, leilia, lyn18 und jolinar89 !_

_Hab ja doch n paar gekriegt, hab mich ganz arg gefreut!_

_Zur story: es kann sein dass diese story immer verwirrender wird oder auch zu langatmig und viele von euch abspringen. wenn das so ist, tuts mir leid aber ich könnte es verstehen. ich habe diese story schon vor längerer zeit geschrieben, sie ist zwar noch nicht fertig, aber ich hab trotzdem schon einiges zusammen und hab mich eben erst jetzt entschlossen, sie zu posten. schreib nämlich grad an einer anderen story. ich sag bescheid, wenn ich anfange sie zu posten!_

_So, das wars mal wider. da die chapis so kurz sind, hab ich mich entschlossen, einfach zwei zusammen zu nehmen!bisschen verwirrend, aber egal!_

_Für ein paar kommis tu ich doch alles!_

_Egal ob lob oder kritik, ist alles erwünscht!_


	4. 4Das erste Treffen

**Kapitel 4 : Das erste Treffen **

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco schon früh wach.Da er keinen Hunger hatte beschloss er, sich schon einmal seine neuen Bücher anzusehen.

Er war entschlossen,es dieses Jahr diesem Schlammblut Granger zu zeigen.Er wollte ihr und allen anderen zu beweisen, dass Reinblüter einfach besser waren. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er sich jedoch nicht mehr konzentrieren;seine Gedanken wanderten woandershin.Oder besagt gesagt, zu jemand anderem.Draco klappte das Buch zu, das er gerade las und beschloss, dass es nun endlich an der Zeit war, Harry Potter einen Besuch abzustatten.

Harry hatte sich ebenfalls schon angekleidet und lag auf seinem Bett.Wie auch schon in der Nacht zuvor, las er in seinem neuen Buch.Es war wirklich höchst interessant.Er hatte schon einige dunkle Sprüche ausprobiert, indem er immer wieder Mäuse oder Spinnen erscheinen ließ und diese dann als Versuchskaninchen benutzte.Leichte Sprüche natürlich.Es war wirklich schwieriger, als er dachte.Doch er lernte schnell.Aber für die schwierigeren musste er sich wohl was einfallen lassen.Er wusste zwwar noch nicht was, aber das würde schon noch kommen.Er las gerade einen komplizierten Teil über starke Einschüchterungszauber, als es an der Tür klopfte.Besser gesagt,etwas oder jemand schlug ziemlich hart gegen die Tür.Misstrauisch ließ er sein Buch aufgeschlagen auf dem Bett liegen und stand auf.Er glättete seine Kleidung,ließ die Tür mit einem Winken seines Zauberstabs auffliegen und erstarrte.An der gegenüberliege3nden Wand lehnte niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.Aber wie er aussah!Seine schulterlangen,silberblonden Haare fielen weich auf ein dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd, das zwar nicht eng anlag, aber trotzdem den starken Oberkörper gut zur Geltung brachte.Darunter trug er eine knallenge,schwarze Lederhose, sodass man seinen knackigen Po gar nicht übersehen konnte.Harry vergaß für ein paar Sekunden seine Selbstbeherrschung und starrte seinen Erzfeind an.

Und der starrte zurück.Auch er wunderte sich, wie sein Gegenüber sich nur so hatte verändern können.Davon hatte er in seinem Traum gar nichts mitbekommen!Sein Rivale hatte nun glattes,seidiges, schwarzes Haar, das offen bis auf seine Schultern fiel.Er trug ein schwarzes,enges T-Shirt ohne Ärmel, sodass man seine gebräunten Muskeln gut sehen konnte.Darunter trug er eine silberne Hose mit einem grünen Flickenmuster über dem linken Knie.Draco kannte die Hose und wusste,was hinten drauf stand.Seltsamerweise spürte er bei diesem Gedanken eine leichte Erregung und in seiner Hose bewegte sich etwas.Glücklicherweise verhinderte seine enge Hose das Schlimmste.Weiter fiel Draco auf, dass "der Junge,der lebt" Eyeliner benutzt hatte.Dieser betonte wunderbar seine smaragdgrünen Augen.Draco hätte sich wohl in diesen Augen verloren, hätte sich sein Gegenüber nicht endlich gefangen und sich geräuspert.

"Malfoy", meinte Harry vorsichtig. "Potter", erwiderte dieser schon wieder etwas spöttisch."Was willst du hier?",fragte Harry und freute sich als er hörte, dass seine Stimme nun wieder etwas fester klang."Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?", fragte Draco mit einem höhnischen Grinsen und bevor Harry es verhindern konnte, war er schon an ihm vorbei und stand mitten im Zimmer.Harry wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen und hob seinen Zauberstab, doch Draco, der schnell erkannte, was Harry vorhatte, hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und meinte: "Nicht doch,Potter,der nützt dir auch nichts."Und bevor Harry auch nur überlegt hatte, welchen Sruch er benutzen sollte,hatte Draco seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezückt und mit einem "Expelliarmus!" Harry entwaffnet.Ohne nachzudenken streckte Harry seine rechte Hand aus,richtete sie genau auf Draco und flüsterte:"Accio!" Da Draco gerade fasziniert auf Harrys Hand gestarrt hatte,an der das Stachelarmband hing, merkte er nicht gleich,was passierte.Doch er fing sich noch rechtzeitig und bekam Harrys Zauberstab gerade noch mit zwei Fingern zu fassen,ehe der zu Harry fliegen konnte.Der Spott war aus Dracos Gesichtszügen verschwunden;stattdessen betrachtete er Harry nun mit einem berechnenden Blick."Du bist also ein Magid.", stellte er ruhig fest.Harry blinzelte verblüfft.Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da gerade geschehen war."Ein was?",rutschte es ihm raus.Draco fing an, genüsslich zu lächeln."Du weißt es nicht,oder?Nein,du weißt es nicht.Keiner dieser Idioten hat es dir jemals gesagt.Dumbledore nicht, McGonagall nicht. Nicht einmal dein Pate,Sirius Black!"Harry zuckte zusammen.Woher wusste Malfoy von Sirius?Wenn er das wusste,wusste er dann auch,dass Sirius...?Doch an diese Stelle wurde er wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen."Nun gut,ich will es dir sagen,Potter",meinte Draco,"ein Magid ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die, natürlich erst mit einigem Training,auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern können.Dazu brauchen sie nichts weiter als ihre Hand und ein gutes Konzentrationsvermögen.Manche Sachen gehen sogar ohne Hand, nur mit den Gedanken.

Du bist so jemand, allerdings noch ziemlich schwach, wie gerade demonstriert wurde.Nicht einmal einen einfachen Aufrufezauber beherrschst du richtig!", meinte Draco herablassend und schadenfroh.Doch auf Harrys Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen."Neidisch?", meinte er leise.Dracos Haltung wurde steif.Er streckte eine Hand aus und murmelte leise etwas,woraufhin die Zimmertür zuschlug und sich von selbst verschloss.Harry,der direkt vor der Tür stand,zuckte zusammen.Er wusste auch ohne hinzusehen, was passiert war.Draco nahm Harry Erschrecken zufrieden zur Kenntnis."Angst?",meinte er leise und spöttisch.Harry funkelte ihn nur herausfordernd an.Insgeheim wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick klar.dass er seinem Erzfeind nun ausgeliefert war.Er war vollkommen hilflos.Seine einzige Möglickeit war,irgendwie an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, doch diese Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht, als Draco, beide Zauberstäbe mit einem leisen Murmeln verschwinden ließ."Ich habe sie in mein Zimmer rübergeschickt.Mach dir keine Mühe es zu versuchen,ich bin der einzige, der nun diese Tür öffnen kann.Außerdem kannst du schreien, soviel du willst, es wird dich niemand hören..."Eigentlich wollte Draco Harry noch weiter einschüchtern, doch sein Blick fiel auf das Buch auf Harrys Bett.Er hob es auf und starrte den Einband an.Was wollte Potter mit so einem Buch?Na gut, sein Aussehen war finsterer geworden aber das?Das hatte er nicht erwartet, doch er ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken.Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen,legte er das Buch wieder zurück und fixierte wieder Potter.

Dieser starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und höchstem Misstrauen an.Draco hob seine Hand."Da du auch ein Magid bist will ich sehen ,wie weit du deine Kräfte schon im Griff hast.Stupor!",schrie er und der Schockzauber flog auf Harry zu.Harry riss ebenfalls seine Hand hoch und schrie:"Protego!" Der Spruch prallte an seinem Schutzschild ab."Nicht schlecht",meinte Draco und ein gfährliches Funkeln trat in seine Augen,"aber ich bezweifle,dass der Schutzzauber lange hält.Und mit kalter Stimme schickte er noch einmal einen Fluch los,doch diesmal einen weitaus stärkeren."Crucio!",hallte es durch den Raum.Harrys Schildzauber zerbrach sofort und er klappte zusammen.Er wand und krümmte sich,jedoch drang kein Laut aus seinem Mund.Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe,die schon längst angefangen hatte zu bluten,nur um seinem Erzfeind nicht auch noch diese Genugtuung zu verschaffen.Doch es war schrecklich.Er wusste nicht,wie lange er das noch aushalten würde.Die Schmerzen waren schrecklich,selbst der Tod konnte nicht so weh tun!Plötzlich sehnte sich Harry danach,einfach zu sterben.Wenn er tot wäre,würden wenigstens diese schrecklichen Schmerzen aufhören.Das war das einzige,was er sich in diesem Moment wünschte.Der Tod.

Draco beobachtete dies mit immenser Genugtuung.Doch das Grinsen verging ihm als er sah, dass Potter nicht schrie.Ihm war sofort bewusst, was Potter tat.Verärgert hob er den Fluch schließlich auf, nur um ihn sofort wieder einzusetzen.Harry,der sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entspannte,traf der Fluch wie ein Schock.Das hatte er nicht erwartet.Er war zu überrascht um sich darauf vorbereiten zu können,soweit man das überhaupt kann,und deshalb konnte er nicht anders;er schrie.Er schrie,als ginge es um sein Leben;einmal damit angefangen, konnte er einfach nicht mehr aufhören.Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.Als Draco dies hörte, hob er den Fluch mit einem kalten, zufriedenen Lächeln auf.Zuerst blieb Harry einfach auf dem Boden liegen.Er konnte es nicht fassen.Er konnte nicht fassen, dass die Schmerzen tatsächlich weg waren und er auch noch am Leben!Doch dann strömte alles blitzschnell auf ihn ein.Wo er war, wer noch da war, was passiert war.Mit größter Mühe stand er auf und lehnte sich an die Wand neben seinem Bett.Keuchend blickte er den Jungen an,der nun direkt vor ihm stand.Sie waren ungefähr gleich groß."Siehst du jetzt,wie erbärmlich du bist?Hätte ich es gewollt,hätte ich dich vernichten können.Das Ministerium hätte den Täter nie gefunden.Genau wie du kenne ich da einen netten kleinen Spruch,der in dieser Beziehung sehr hilfreich ist.Du besitzt noch zu wenig Kontrolle.

Wenn du willst",meinte Draco und kam noch näher, worauf Harry sich gegen die Wand drücken musste,"werde ich es dir beibringen.Außerdem könnte ich dir auch noch bei einer anderen Sache behilflich sein", und er wies mit dem Kopf auf das Buch der dunklen Kräfte.Harry starrte ihn misstrauisch an.Was ging in Malfoy vor?Warum sollte er das tun?Harry in seinen Magidfähigkeiten und den dunklen Künsten unterrichten?Harry versuchte angestrengt zu überlegen, doch er merkte, dass ihm das schwer fiel, wenn Malfoy so nah war.So nah,dass er dessen Geruch wahrnahm und tief in seine unergründlichen grauen Augen blicken konnte.All das musste wohl der Grund sein,warum sich bei Harry plötzlich etwas regte.Er konnte es sich nicht erklären aber auf einmal fand er Malfoy unglaublich scharf und sexy,wie er da so vor ihm stand.Er musste seinen Blick von Malfoys vollen,anziehenden Lippen lösen,die noch dazu leicht geöffnet waren."Und warum solltest du das tun?Was willst du dafür von mir?",brachte Harry heraus,seine Stimme nur ein heißeres Krächzen."Erstmal gar nichts,Potter",meinte Draco flüsternd und drängte Harry nun endgültig gegen die Wand."Denn ich bin mir sicher, das einzige,was ich im Augenblick von dir will,wirst du mir nur zu freiwillig geben!" Und mit diesen Worten presste er sich so fest er konnte an Harry und drückte seine Lippen gegen Harrys.


	5. Kapitel 5&6

**Kapitel 5: Leidenschaftliches Verlangen**

Vor Überraschung öffnete Harry seinen Mund um nach Luft zu schnappen. Stattdessen glitt Dracos Zunge hinein. Sie schlug gegen seine Zähne und spielte mit seiner eigenen Zunge.Dracos Lippen waren kalt und hart, Harrys warm und weich; es passte perfekt zusammen. Draco hatte ein Bein zwischen Harrys gedrängt und glitt jetzt leicht auf und ab, was bedeutete dass seine Erektion von Harrys Bein gerieben wurde und umgekehrt. Es war Wahnsinn. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich daran erinnern schon einmal so erregt gewesen zu sein. Und schon glitt Dracos kalte Hand an Harrys Brust hinunter und unter seine Hose. Harry keuchte. Als Dracos Hand auch noch seine Boxershorts passierte und seine unglaublich langen Finger Harrys Glied umfassten begann er zu stöhnen. Draco grinste. Er löste seine Lippen von harrys und glitt tiefer. Rasch knöpfte er die Hose auf und streifte sie mit der Boxershorts nach unten. Langsam nahm er Harrys Penis tief in den Mund. Harry stöhnte immer tiefer. Malfoy blies ihm einen! Doch nun war es mit Harrys Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Tief stöhnend packte er fest in Dracos Haar und drückte dagegen. Draco folgte der stummen Aufforderung und nahm Harry noch tiefer auf. Dieser war in Dracos Mund immer härter geworden. Als Draco nun mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze fuhr,war es vorbei. Harry schrie auf und stieß mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung so tief es ging in Dracos Mund, dann entlud er sich in kurzen Stößen direkt dort hinein.Und Draco blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und schluckte.

Harry sackte an der Wand zusammen. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er, dass Malfoy ihn aus seinen unergründlichen Augen musterte. Als Draco sah, dass Harry ihn ebenfalls ansah, ließ er sich zu einem kleinen, herablassenden Lächeln herab und sagte selbstzufrieden : "Siehst du, Potter? Ich sagte doch, du wirst mir das Einzige, das ich im Augenblick will, freiwillig geben. Und ich hatte Recht." Harry blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an. Was meinte Malfoy damit? Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte er doch ihm etwas gegeben, und nicht andersrum! "Und was genau soll das gewesen sein?", brachte er heraus. Draco lächelte. Es sah so aus, als hätte Potter immer noch nicht ganz begriffen, was gerade geschehen war. "Du, Potter", meinte er genüsslich. "Das warst du. Du hast dich mir hingegeben, hast dich mir in deinem hilflosesten und nacktesten Moment gezeigt. Völlig ungeschützt, unverstellt. Und ich verspreche dir, das ist nicht zum letzten Mal geschehen!" Und mit diesen Worten wollte er gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. "Und was ist mit dir?" Fragend blickte Harry Draco an. Draco wusste sofort, was er meinte. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. "Das nächste Mal, Potter. Das nächste Mal..." Und er verschwand. Harry blieb an der Wand sitzend zurück. "Kann es kaum erwarten!", murmelte er seinem Erzrivalen hinterher.

**Kapitel 6: Gedanken**

Draco ging in sein eigenes Zimmer und schloss hinter sich ab. Als er sich umdrehte, fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Zauberstäbe. Er nahm Harrys kurz in die Hand und wog ihn, doch dann schickte er ihn zurück ins Zimmer nebenan; er brauchte dafür bloß einen Gedanken. Dann nahm er sich ein Handtuch vom Stapel hinter der Tür und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Er zog sich schnell aus und drehte das Wasser der Dusche auf eiskalt. Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz, doch es musste sein. Noch immer war er über alle Maße erregt, für ihn hatte es keine Erleichterung gegeben. Langsam entspannte er sich. Es ging nicht anders. Er durfte sich Potter nicht so zeigen, wie dieser sich ihm gezeigt hatte. Es bedeutete Schwäche, und er durfte nicht schwach werden. Er hatte nun Macht über Potter, doch damit würde er einen Teil seiner Macht wieder aufgeben.Und dennoch... Er wusste nicht, ob er durchhalten würde, sollte Potter beim nächsten Mal mehr Initiative zeigen. Das alles war nicht geplant gewesen. Er wollte sich nur mal Potter ansehen und ihn etwas einschüchtern, aber daraus war viel mehr geworden. Erst seine Magid-Fähigkeiten und dann dieser unwiderstehliche Drang, Potter zu küssen! Draco wusste schon lange, dass er eher auf Jungs stand Aber bis jetzt hatte er das immer im Griff gehabt. Trotzdem war er kein Risiko eingegangen. Er hatte sofort gemerkt, dass es Potter genauso ging. Aber das war auch so etwas : Der berühmte Harry Potter schwul? Seit wann das denn? Mit diesem Gedanken trocknete er sich ab und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Harry hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, vom Boden auf sein Bett zu wechseln und lag dort nun völlig reglos. Er verstand es noch immer nicht. Wie hatte das alles bloß geschehen können? Warum war Malfoy überhaupt hier? Warum war er zu ihm gekommen? Und warum hatte er das getan was er getan hatte? Harry konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Auch seine eigene Reaktion nicht. Wie hatte er das alles zulassen können? Und noch viel schlimmer: wieso hatte er es auch noch so wahnsinnig genossen? Das war immerhin Draco Malfoy!Derjenige, der die gesamten letzten Jahre hindurch versucht hatte, ihm , Harry Potter, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Auf all diese Wiesos und Warums fand er keine Antworten und so gab er es schließlich auf. Doch etwas anderes wusste er nun sehr deutlich: er konnte seine Gedanken und Gefühle nicht halb so gut verbergen wie er gedacht hatte und erst recht nicht so wie Malfoy. Er musste darin unbedingt noch besser werden. Wenn er und Malfoy sich das nächste Mal begegnen würden, und Harry war sich sicher, es würde ein nächstes Mal geben, würde er Draco Malfoy nicht mehr so einfach die Führung überlassen, die er bei dieser ersten Begegnung ohne jeden Zweifel gehabt hatte. Über diesen Gedanken brütete er immernoch, als er ein leises Rascheln von Flügeln wahrnahm. Er hob den Kopf und erblcikte eine Eule zu seinen Füßen sitzend. Es war ein brauner Waldkauz, relativ groß. Er musste durch das offene Fenster hereingekommen sein. Harry setzte sich auf und griff nach dem Brief, der an ein Bein der Eule gebunden war. Er band ihn los und die Eule flog sofort wieder hinaus in den schon relativ dunklen Himmel, wie Harry nun etwas überrascht feststellte.

Er widmete sich wieder dem Brief und bemerkte nun sofort das Siegel von Hogwarts, welches ihm vorher entgangen war. Er zog überheblich eine Augenbraue nach oben. Na also, hatte der Alte wohl wirklich sofort reagiert, wie er es vorausgeahnt hatte. Er öffnete den Brief ohne dem Siegel weitere Beachtung zu schenken und holte einen einzelnen Briefbogen heraus. Er faltete ihn auseinander und las :

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

uns sind einige verwirrende Informationen bezüglich Ihrer Person zu Ohren gekommen. Da wir wissen müssen, was es damit auf sich hat, haben wir uns entschlossen, jemanden bei Ihnen vorbei zu schicken. Diese Person wird morgen um 13 Uhr in Florean Fortescues Eissalon sein, um sich dort mit Ihnen zu unterhalten und uns dann später von Ihrem Gespräch zu berichten.

Wir hoffen, sie damit nicht allzu sehr zu belästigen.

Freundlichst,

Minerva McGonagall Albus Dumbledore

Stellvertretende Direktorin Schulleiter

P.S. Wir wünschen Ihnen nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!

Verächtlich zerknüllte Harry den Brief und warf ihn mitsamt dem Umschlag in den Papierkorb. Zuerst überfallen sie einen geradezu mit der Tatsache, dass jeder seiner Schritte beobachtet wird, und versuchen dann in den letzten Sätzen alles doch noch ein bisschen freundlicher zu gestalten. Doch Harry ließ sich nichts vormachen; bis jetzt hatte er (fast) immer so gehandelt, wie sie es wollten. Und jetzt, wo das nicht mehr der Fall war, waren sie mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Sie konnten sich kein rechtes Bild von ihm machen und schickten deshalb jemanden vorbei, der ihn womöglich sogar "wieder zur Vernunft bringen" sollte, falls dies nötig sein würde. Nun gut, Harry würde vorbereitet sein. Er hatte sich gerade erst dazu entschlossen, an seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu arbeiten. Nun war ihm unfreiwillig die perfekte Gelegenheit zum Üben geboten worden.

_so,das waren die nächsten zwei Kapitel smile_

_ich will euch auch gar nicht lange vollquatschen,sondern nur noch kurz was anmerken:_

_mein kleiner Bruder schreibt auch fanfictions,eine seiner storys heißt "Harry Potter und der Zauberstab der Magie" (pairing HPxNT)_

_also wenn euch das zusagt dann lest doch mal rein und hinterlasst ihm ein review! ganzliebguck_

_vergesst dabei bitte bloß nicht, mir vorher eins zu schreiben! lach_

_see you soon_

_LadyMariann_


End file.
